


Life-long Company.

by gdavilan



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: I cannot stomach as much as I want too- Marina x Colin, so we will not really mention them all too much, but I do hope you guys enjoy this little Benedict/Penelope fic.A little bit of the book, a little bit of the show, and not time-line friendly, it's an AU, so don't come at me if it's not accurate please.<3 y'all!
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Benedict Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Colin Bridgerton/Marina Thompson, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 40
Kudos: 120





	1. DRAWING

_"Unrequited love was never easy, but at least Penelope Featherington was used to it"_

**-Julia Quinn.**

* * *

Life was cruel, it had always been to Penelope Featherington, she was glad that Eloise had found love within Phillip, more than glad really, her friend deserved all the best, and Colin well Colin managed to find a way to marry Marina, positive that she would return his affections one day, even when the child she lost was not his, but that was in the past now. The present was here, Penelope at almost twenty and five, a spinster- undesirable by even the lowest of society. Or at least that's how it felt. Her mother had made sure that after her father's death and the ruin of her family, she moved with Prudence and her husband, having married off her two older sisters. There was only one left and it was Penelope. Lady Violet and Anthony had been kind enough to let her stay with them. She had felt like a burden but they had assured her they loved her dearly and she shouldn't refuse their help. 

She swung her legs on the swing that used to be occupied by Eloise and her merely a year ago before Eloise had gone to be a wife. "What are you doing here Pen?" The second eldest of the Bridgerton's said as he sat down next to the woman, the same swing he had occupied many times when Eloise was out there smoking and complaining about life. 

"Oh Benedict, I am sorry I didn't hear you come, I was just enjoying the night thus far, it's chilly but not too bad. Weren't you to meet some friends?" She asked and smiled softly. After Colin had shattered her heart, she had found comfort on Benedict, not like a rebound, but in the most pure of ways, he was a friend, he was dreamy, really, had the most beautiful smile one could imagine. He had danced with her twice every ball this season, he was twenty and nine still unmarried has he had focused on his art, rather than the society forceful and down right frightening standards for marriage and the formation of a family, specially when it came to women. 

Benedict had known Penelope had loved his brother, he somehow caught himself wishing it was him who had Penelope's affections, specially because his mother was and always be persistent on him to find a good wife. Pen looked better than she had when Colin had first married and left with Marina, but she looked radiant, and much mature. She was beautiful with her full body and red chestnut hair, his eyes took her skin glow under the moonlight, she would be heavenly to paint. "Oh it's not a problem my dear, are you okay? I was, but then I saw you here and thought to keep you some company." He stated softly. 

"I am very well, thank you, but you don't need to stop seeing your friends because of me, rest assured I don't want to be a burden." Penelope spoke softly and smiled at the man. 

"Oh trust me Miss Featherington, you are far much more of a pleasing company than them, and you are not a burden, you never have been." The man said delightedly and sighed as he looked up at the sky the stars and the moon quite beautiful. "It's a lovely night to draw, would you let me draw you Miss Featherington? Just like you are right now?" He asked and smiled at her grabbing his sketch book and pencil. 

"Of course." Penelope said and blushed deeply she remained watching the night as she kept getting lost in thought. This was quite a nice comforting thing to do at night, having Benedict draw her in comfortable silence while she thought of all her heartache and the lonely night that awaited her. She needed to see what she was going to do, due to the fact that she couldn't live with the Bridgerton's forever. A small sigh escaped her lips as she kept thinking. 

Benedict reach over and tucked a piece of her lose hair to the side, to be able to see her neck better. They stayed like that for hours, talking every now and then sharing some soft looks and smiles, he truly did have the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 


	2. PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict proposes an easy escape to both of their worries to Penelope, and she likes it more than she should.   
> Possible realization of Colin of what he lost later on perhaps. This won't be accurate and I try my best.

Penelope skipped breakfast the next day all together due to how truly late they had retired to their chambers that very morning, they got so lost in thought and in each other's company once he had finished sketching her, that when she opened her eyes, she was in the secluded part of the garden with a sleeping Benedict next to her, she blushed and sighed as she woke the fully dressed man up and they sneaked back into the rooms making sure not to be seen. It would have been scandalous and would ruin Penelope. Marina and Colin had dropped by for breakfast as well as Anthony, the breakfast was quiet as they wondered where both Penelope and Benedict were, Colin stabbing his piece of ham a little more forceful than necessary. Right then Benedict made an appearance, walking down and greeting everyone with a good morning and tired eyes. 

"Late night out painting?" Asked Violet as he took a sip of her tea. The man yawned and nodded. 

"I didn't go to paint last night, I was on my way out and saw Pen sitting on the swings, so I accompanied her for a bit and drew her instead, one thing led to the other and by the time we both realized it was early hours of the morning, we had just spent all night talking in the garden about life. Which leads me to my question." He stated abruptly, looking at Anthony. "Can I marry her?" He asked, Colin looking at his older brother with a tight jaw as Marina adverted her gaze, feeling quite sad and responsible for her friends faith. 

"You want to marry Penelope?" Anthony asked and tilted his head, placing his newspaper down on the table and interlacing his own fingers in front of him on over the paper. 

"Yes, she needs a husband, I am about to be 30 and need a wife, she would be the most perfect wife, she's intelligent and witty, quite charming and beautiful too, it wouldn't necessarily be a love match at first, but I know I can grow to adore her and win her affections." Benedict stated as he took a bite of food. The grin forming in Anthony's face and his mothers was the only confirmation he needed to decide that him Benedict Bridgerton was to marry Penelope Featherington, a convenience marriage, yes, but a beautiful one because he would be marrying his closest friend. 

* * *

Penelope came down closer to lunch wearing a beautiful pastel pink dress, her hair was completely lose as she didn't want to spend too much time fixing it. She made her way down to the drawing room and greeted everyone warmly, keeping some distance between herself and Colin, unfortunately their friendship had suffered greatly after his decision. She wasn't mad at him or jealous, but there was simply nothing she could do to properly mend her heart if she didn't put some distance between them, she instantly gravitated towards Benedict and sat next to him in the settee. 

Benedict smiled at Penelope and all the sudden she had forgotten to breath, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, how his eyes got small and he simply looked like the softest man who walked this earth and God Penelope wished she would always be the reason for his smile. Her cheeks burning pink as she looked at the man and smiled back. "Good morning, Benedict." She stated softly. 

"Afternoon, Pen. I told you good morning this morning." He commented with a grin, low enough to keep it between them but failing as Colin looked up to them as well as Anthony. 

"What?" Colin asked and rose an eyebrow at his older brother who just smiled and shrugged. 

"This morning before we parted our ways I said good morning to Penelope." He offered. "Speaking off, may I have a word with you brother? Anthony can you join us as well?" Benedict asked, he stood and gave Penelope's shoulder a squeeze. He had held Penelope many times when she cried over her broken heart, he had put those pieces back together, he wasn't going to let anyone break her heart ever again, he'd be damned if he did so. 

"What is your problem? You've been glaring at me non-stop since this morning, have I done something to offend you?" Benedict asked Colin once in Anthony's office, the elder sibling of the three sitting on his desk watching the scene unfold. 

"I don't want you to break Penelope's heart, you are a rake." The man said and stood his ground as he looked down at his own wedding band on his finger, the metal piece almost seeing offensive. 

"That's rich." Benedict said, a fire in his eyes that was barely there, he was a rather easy going man, but the fire that had just lit had Anthony standing and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Break her heart? Are you even listening to yourself?" The man asked and shrugged Anthony's hand off his shoulder. "Colin I put her heart together, I picked up the pieces you knowingly shattered and put them together, held her on your wedding day when she left to cry, and every day after that whenever she's feeling down, I've been a friend, a confidant, and a constant person in her life, so don't tell me a single word about breaking her heart, you hypocrite, I care about Penelope Featherington much more than you ever have, and ever will." 

At this words Colin sighed and looked at Anthony for help. The eldest of the three just shook his head. "You rushed into a loveless marriage due to infatuation, when the person who truly loved you was sitting right in front of you, Colin, make you marriage work, make Marina happy, and let Penelope be happy with Benedict you owe her that much." He said. 

Benedict looked at them both, satisfied with Anthony having his back before patting his brothers shoulder and leaving the office. He went straight to Penelope more determined than ever. Taking her hand and lifting her from the settee. "Let's go for a promenade in the gardens." He stated still heated from Colin's audacity. His brother was in love with his future wife. 

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked once she was walking with him the gardens of the Bridgerton home. 

"I am okay, but I have a preposition for you, dear, what if we married?" He asked and stopped to look at her. "We are best of friends, we understand each other, we esteem each other and I am sure we can learn to love each other. I will be the best husband you can imagine, respect you and treat you how you deserve, it would solve all of our problems. So Penelope Featherington, would you do me the honors of becoming my life long companion, my wife, and my lover in this unfortunate thing called life?" He asked with one of those handsome smiles. 

At the word lover Penelope blushed deeply, taking his hand on hers and nodding. 

"Yes, I will marry you." She smiled and kissed his cheek before dragging him back to the drawing room where all the Bridgerton's sat. 

"We are getting married!" Penelope announced happily, her hand still in Benedict's own as he grinned and bowed down slightly. Receiving congratulations and hugs from _almost everyone._


	3. SORRY NOT SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice evening can be turned sour by the moods of some of the Bridgerton's but Penelope is not having any of it.

_"Thank you for becoming my friend and spreading so much happiness in my life, now I just want to ask you, can you hold my hand forever and will you become my life partner?"_

**-Unknown.**

* * *

Once everyone was settled down, Benedict presented Penelope with the ring he had chosen when himself and Anthony excused themselves. The man placed the ring on Penelope's fourth finger and smiled softly before kissing her ring finger. They had decided to go for a walk at the park all of the family included, they knew it was probable that gossip begun, but at this point nor Benedict, nor Penelope had anything to lose, they were going to marry and they had been seen together enough to appear as if courting, and they had surely danced at every ball, his constant presence was rumored to be the cause in which no suiters appeared for Penelope, his visits to Madame Delacroix over the last year had been close to none. 

They needed two carriages to fit them all now with Colin and Marina joining them. Once there they settled under one of the tents and Benedict quickly took his spot next to his fiancée. Only looking up when he felt someone looking at him and caught Colin staring at the both of them. Benedict and Penelope always sat near each other since Colin had left, he always placed a hand under her own to seem discrete and give her squeezes when she needed the support, it was something friendly and chaste without any significant intentions other than to help dear friend feel comfortable and supported through her social anxiety. It was a gesture that was noted now by Colin, it was almost like if none of the two noted they had fallen into that routine. 

"When are you planning to have the wedding?" Marina asked and tilted her head, looking at Penelope hopeful that now that she had Benedict their friendship would go back to normal, mostly because she had no other friends and she had admitted to Colin everything that she had said to Penelope and how she had deeply wounded her friend by eloping with him in Scotland, the Bridgerton's later made a wedding just to cover up the gossip with the Duchess and Duke's favor. 

Penelope looked at Marina and then at Benedict for a small moment who kept his eyes on his youngest sister who was talking to a gentleman he knew nothing about, he delivered a soft squeeze to her hand in encouragement to reply whatever it is that she wanted. Whatever she wanted she would get. "I am thinking a month, would that be sufficient time, my Lord?" Penelope asked and looked at Anthony who turned his gaze at the woman who would soon be his official sister. 

"I think a month is delightful, a good amount of time." Anthony said. Benedict broke from his protective gaze and looked down a Penelope. 

"A whole month? That is a long time." He said and made Violet chuckle. 

"After all the two of you waited, I think a month is manageable." Said Violet. 

"What will the people think of the sudden engagement and wedding? They will surely think Penelope is with child." Colin added, looking at his older brother almost with a fire of defiance in his eyes. 

"Well, we have technically been inseparable since Penelope moved to our house due to the rather....Surprising ruin of her family." He said and looked at Marina pointedly who blushed and looked down. "And I am sure everyone thinks we are courting, and if not I will say we've been courting since the beginning of the season. But fear not, Penelope is not with child." Benedict said his hand protectively moving to her leg over her skirts. 

It was uncommon these displays of affection, but Benedict has never been one to follow rules, and it was an innocent gesture, not one that was vulgar, and they weren't strangers, they were to be married soon. It was a friendly action and nothing more. 

"I know that, but I think one month is too soon." 

"Oh for the love of God, Colin." Pen said strongly, shocking everyone around her. "You married Marina after how long of courting? After the scandal too, I don't think you are one to tell me anything about how long I should court with your brother. I am happy, and so is he, that's the only thing that should concern you. Limit yourself to comment on my engagement, as it is none of your concern, you are not his elder brother nor the head of this family. Lord Bridgerton nor Lady Bridgerton seem anything wrong with our timing or our marriage of convenience so what's really bothering you?" She asked. 

"I am scared he will hurt you." Colin admitted through a frustrated sigh, as this point it felt like no one else was in the area but them, and she was grateful as this could be seen as scandalous scene. 

"Oh please, you already hurt me all I could be hurt Colin, Benedict on the other hand has been nothing but kind and good to me. I know he will be a phenomenal husband." Penelope looked at a rather red Benedict, he was angry, he was so angry and he wanted nothing more than to fight his brother as they had done so many years ago when they were nothing but adolescents. "Let's go for a walk Benedict, don't do something you'll regret." Penelope said but her words came to deaf ears as Benedict kept looking at his brother. 

Penelope leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Benedict." The woman said and tugged his arm, his features softened some and he nodded at her standing up with her arm in his before moving to walk around the park with the woman. 

"Well done." Told Anthony to his brother as he looked ahead of him, shaking his head at Colin. "You have a lot of growing up to do. I am sorry Marina, my brother is just stressed." He said. 


	4. Raging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Benedict speak about their engagement and Benedict realizes his brother is in love with his bride, regardless of having his own wife. The fury he feels at that realization is nothing matched to Violet Bridgerton's own fury when she speaks with Colin.

_"Anger comes from a place of love."_

**-Unknown.**

* * *

When walking around with Penelope it was that it hit Benedict, Colin was regretting his life choices- something the elder two Bridgerton's had told him, and their mother as well. Marina was a good woman, but she didn't love his brother, and his brother certainly didn't love her, it was a marriage based on infatuation and rebellion yet Colin made his bed and he needed to lay on it, he needed to let Penelope go. He had known how much the girl had loved him-perhaps still love him- and so had Marina yet they had eloped in Scotland- the Bridgerton's had made a wedding when they came back to avoid scandal and disgrace at an eloped son, at the time they seemed happy, but not long after their honeymoon something had changed. It had devastated Penelope, he had held her the night Colin and Marina ran off together. The thought of it made his jaw clench. 

"Ben- you are being uncharacteristically quiet." Penelope said softly and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it softly and looking up at him, he was much taller than her, compared to her small height, he was the tallest of the Bridgerton's, all of them were tall really, but Benedict was bigger, wider too, and so handsome. 

"I am sorry, Penny, I am just pensive. How do you feel?" He asked the girl and leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead. It was a common occurrence between the two.

"I am confused, Ben." Penelope admitted with a sad sigh. "Colin and my friendship has never been the same, I know perhaps I am selfish, he and Marina may think so, but I cannot be blamed by how I choose to protect my heart and myself. I found comfort in our friendship, friendship with you has always been easy Ben, it has been as easy as breathing, not once have I felt insecure or sadden by you, not once have you broken my heart. Quite the opposite really, you have restored me and you have made me stronger." She admitted and sighed softly. 

"I know." Benedict smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his chest softly as his fingers brushed the expose skin of her back softly, his eyes along the pond near them, lost in his own thoughts. "You are not selfish, you are far from it, and no one- absolutely no one can judge you for not wanting to continue your relationship with them the way it was before. Our engagement and our marriage is our problem, I will not let Colin rob you from your happiness just because he is not happy with the consequences of his actions." Penelope sighed and wrapped her small arms around his hips, her eyes closing at the small sign of affections coming from her soon to be husband, from her best friend. 

"Ben, I don't want to come in between you and your brother's relationship, I don't want to be the reason the Bridgerton's draw a wedge among one another, we all know Colin and yourself have always very close Benedict, I don't want to be that one person that you and your family grow to resent and detest because your relationship with him suffer. " Penelope admitted and pulled away sadly moving to look at the pond and allow a small sigh to escape her lips. 

Ben look at her as she moves from him, clearly upset. That is one of the things he truly loved about Penelope how much of herself she was willing to sacrifice for others, although he also hated how much she always had to sacrifice in the sake of other people, it was her turn to shine, and it was her turn to be happy. "Pen, our relationship has suffered due to every single decision he has made until this day, I will not turn my back on my mother or Anthony to defend Colin and his poor choices, he decided to do what he did, and I will be damned if I allow him to take more from you than he already has." Benedict said and shook his head. "I will get to the bottom of this ridiculous behavior he is sustaining. My family will never resent you nor detest you, we love you Penelope, you are one of us."

Penelope smiled and looked at him softly with hope in her eyes. "Thank you Benedict, I appreciate you." 

The man smiled and looked at her. "Are you sure we cannot rush the wedding? It wouldn't be the first time a Bridgerton elopes, although this time I am sure Anthony won't be such an ogre." The man said and smiled. 

"Benedict!" She laughed and shook her head. 

* * *

Once they had made it to the Bridgerton home, Benedict waited for everyone to be inside before he turned to Colin. "Are you in love with my future wife, Colin?" Benedict asked, his easy going demeanor out the window. Yes perhaps they weren't in-love, but Penelope was going to be his wife, and he didn't necessarily like people wanting what's his. She was his. 

"I am married, how dare you insult me and my wife that way?" Colin asked glaring at his older brother. 

"Your actions today, have been not only insulting to your wife, but to myself and my soon-to-be-bride." Benedict looked at him standing closer. "I suggest you keep your comments to yourself when you are around myself and Penelope, I don't want you to hurt her feelings nor do I want to get physical with you brother, but God help me Colin, I will. Leave her alone." He stated calmly. 

"She is not yours, she can make her own decisions." 

"She is MY fiancée, she is MY friend, and yes she can make her own decisions, but I am asking you as your brother to leave her out of whatever issue you may have with me and our engagement. She is not yours." 

"But she was." Colin said. "He heart belonged to me and it always will, a part of her will always love me the way she will never love-" Colin was cut off by a fist to his cheek, cupping his cheek and looking at Benedict with shock in his eyes. The younger of the three oldest moved forward to punch his brother, Anthony and Violet, along with Pen and Marina came running out of the house when their footman had announced that the Bridgerton brothers were fist fighting. 

"Enough!" Anthony said to no veil, the two men kept fighting. 

"Stop!" Penelope cries out moving a bit to stand between Benedict and Colin, too late to stop his hand Colin accidentally strikes Penelope on the cheek. 

"Penelope." He said with his eyes opened wide. "Penelope, are you okay? Oh God, I am so so sorry, Penelope, why did you get in the middle?" The man said and grabbed her arm to see her angry red cheek. 

Benedict stared at Penelope with wide eyes as he could see the tears start to well in her eyes. "Love, let me see." He said softly pushing Colin away from his fiancée. "Stay away from her, Colin, I swear to heavens." He said through gritted teeth. 

Leading Pen into the house to tend her cheek, Anthony ran a hand through his hair as he remained outside with his mother and Marina looking at Colin. "Are you satisfied? Are you bloody satisfied?!" The older of the three roared at his brother who looked filled with regrets, he hadn't meant to hit Penelope, she had gotten in the middle when his hand was already almost at Ben's face, he was able to reduce the force significantly but he knew that would bruise. 

"I did not raise you like this, Colin, what has gotten into you? What does this display say about our family? To your family." The woman said pointing at a shocked Marina who had tears in her eyes, seeing Pen get hit was too much, specially when she knew that their decisions had led to this very moment, Anthony was fuming next to his mother, his breathing elaborate as he was trying everything not to finish Benedict's job and throw his brother around a bit. 

"I am sorry Mama. I didn't mean to hurt Penelope."

"You never mean to, but you do! That is your brother you were hitting, your brother that you were fighting, and that was your best friend who let go. You need to grow up, Colin, you are not a young child anymore, you are a married man who has a home of his own now, let your brother and Penelope be happy, either be a part of their happiness, or be cordial at least." The woman said. 

"I am sorry." He said softly and looked down ashamed. "I need to apologize to Benedict and to Penelope." 

"Let hem cool off, I think you're the last person they wish to see Colin." Anthony spoke firmly. 

* * *

In that moment Colin realized he needed to let go of Penelope Featherington, and be the friend she deserved for him to be, and the husband Marina needed him to be as well, he couldn't be so selfish, after all his brothers happiness was his own. Penelope's happiness came before his own, even if that meant being happy in the arms of another man. In the arms of his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good chapter!


	5. I Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Benedict talk, secrets come forth, their bond solidifies even further, they are convinced their match was made in heaven, Ben asks to elope, Violet smacks him in the back of the head, Colin apologizes.

_"Soulmate is someone who knows your deepest secrets, yet stick by you. Some people call it love. They are not wrong."_

**-This faithful writer.**

* * *

Benedict sat in front of Penelope massaging her cheek softly and whispering small encouraging words, his eyes filled with a rage that was unknown to him. Anthony came back inside and kneeled in front of Penelope studying her cheek and nodding at her when she informed him she was okay, she was just shocked. 

"Lord Bridgerton-"

"Anthony, Pen you can call me Anthony, no need for formalities, we are family." He said and smiled letting go of her cheek after he was done studying her face. "Benedict, a word please." Anthony said and nodded towards his study, smiling and squeezing his mothers shoulder as he walked by her. Benedict sighed and leaned down to kiss Penelope's good cheek. 

"I will be back." Benedict said softly.

"Can I retire for a nap? I am feeling faint."

"Of course." Lady Bridgerton smiled at Penelope when she saw the girl move to stand. Benedict moved to walk Penelope to the stairs so she could go up to her bedroom. 

"I will see you at dinner okay?" He asked softly and smiled before moving to the study. Anthony handed him a glass of scotch and sat down on the settee within his late father's office. "Anthony, I am sorry, I lost my temperament when Colin said-when he said that she would never love me the way she loved him. Something came over me." The man excused himself. 

"I am not blaming you, Benedict, nor am I here to fight with you or any of the sort. I just want you guys to be okay, I need my family to stick together, I love you all far too much, trust me, I had all the desire to hit him until I was content, but mom wouldn't let me." He said with a smile. "Do you love her?"

"We all do, she's family." Benedict said and took a sip of his drink. 

"Do you love her the way a man loves a woman? Not the way you love a sister." Anthony asked a little more specifically. 

Benedict remained quiet thinking about it. "I think so. I am not sure where the lines were blurred and she became my home. I cannot say I am in love, but there is something there." He admitted. "I don't wish to jump into any conclusions, I want this to bloom naturally, I know it will happen, but I wish to take it one day at a time."

"It's something incredible to find love in your best friend." Anthony smiled and looked at the painting of his mother and father that hung proudly in the office. 

Benedict smiled and nodded. "I know, she's a good muse you know, for me. Her beauty is unrivaled and I find myself wanting to paint women that look like her, not like what I thought I liked them to look like. It's almost as if I have this desire to paint her beauty explicitly raw, but I don't think I could bare others looking at her with the same eyes I do." He confessed. "I've always been possessive- or more so protective of her, just like you have been too. We've both been like that with our sisters, but with Penelope is almost primal." 

"Hmm, interesting." Anthony said softly grinning as if he knew something Benedict didn't. Dinner went by without incident and Penelope's cheek seemed to have worsened some, but nothing too bad.

* * *

Penelope and Benedict sat on the swings looking at the moon and Penelope then looked at the man. "I am Lady Whistledown." She said with a small sigh, ready for the rejection or anger that would come out of Benedict, she had ruined her family, and she had outed Marina. 

Benedict smiled and looked at Penelope, his eyes shining with mischief. "I know, I've known a while, Penelope." He chuckled and bit down his bottom lip. "Since we are sharing secrets, I engaged in carnal relationships with Sir Henry Granville, and his wife, Madame Delacroix. Separately of course." He said, Penelope's eyes widen in surprised. 

"Oh! Benedict!" She said and smacked his arm. "Now I will not be able to have her do my wedding gown! What if she's upset you are marrying me? Of course if you still see her you don't need to stop as long as you're discreet-" 

"I have not been with her-since you and I became friends, it was nothing romantic, it was just...Lust." The man chuckled and looked at Penelope. "I discovered I am a one person lover, I don't share, and I don't like being shared, would that be an issue Miss Featherington?" The man asked that mischief once again in his eyes. 

"Oh hush! Let's not engage in improper conversations. Lady Whistledown may hear." The woman said with a laugh. 

"Speaking off, can you make an article about how ugly Cressida's ball gowns are, please? I can even make an illustration for the article." He joked. 

"Oh! Benedict...What did you did illustrations for my articles? You could make Cressida an actual cow with a gown, she is so mean-or better yet, a snake." 

"Miss Featherington, I like this wit coming from you." He said with a smirk.

”Wait– how did you know I am Lady Whistledown?” Penelope inquired looking at Benedict. 

  
"I pay attention to you Pen, I always have, it took me a while, but I for sure knew when the news about Marina broke out, who else would have known? Colin did say you were trying to warn him but he blamed it on your crush on him."

  
"Interesting. Here I was thinking I was discreet. I didn’t know you paid attention to me, Ben." Penelope said blushing with a teasing tone to her voice.   
  


* * *

"I don't understand why we cannot simply elope." Benedict whines once again in the drawing room the next day. Violet who was passing by simply smacks her son in the back of his head. "Mother! Inappropriate." He said looking for assistance from his brother, who was shaking with laughter Penelope doing the same. The man pouted and sighed resting his head on Penelope's lap as he laid across the couch, the woman played with his hair softly. 

Colin walked in just then, looking at Penelope's cheek and feeling guilty. Benedict rose to his feet quickly and looked at Colin. Anthony standing and pulling Penelope up and behind him just in case another fight broke out. "I come in peace." Colin stated. "I came to apologize to you both for my words and actions yesterday, they were immature, and they were disrespectful to both you and my wife, I am sorry Pen, I didn't mean to hit you, by the time I noted you were in the way it was far too late."

"It's okay." Penelope said softly and looked at Colin walking in front of Anthony. 

"No it's not okay, but we forgive you, touch my wif-fiancée again in anyway and you'll need a new arm." Benedict warned, a small smile on his lips but his eyes very serious. Colin brought Benedict into his arms and hugged him before hugging Penelope as well. Their mother content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good!

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by a loyal reader of my Anthony/ Penelope fiction I wrote, I hope to meet the expectations. 
> 
> POLIN FOREVER Y'ALL! 
> 
> short and sweet trying to see how it goes with these two, Benedict does have the most beautiful smile <3


End file.
